Théoden
Posledný kráľ Rohanu z druhej línie kráľov Théoden bol sedemnásty kráľ Rohanu a posledný v druhej línii kráľov. "Z pochybností, z temnoty do úsvitu dňa, cválal v slnku spievajúc, tasiac meč. Nádej rozdúchal a nádej ukončil; skrz smrť, skrz des vyzdvihnutý cez skazu zo straty, zo života do večnej slávy." Gléowine Opis "Náhle kráľ zakričal na Bielohriva a kôň sa rozbehol preč. Za ním sa vo vetre trepotala jeho zástava, biely kôň na zelenom poli, no on bol stále pred nimi." Opis Théodena pri útoku Théoden bol vysoký (avšak jeho presnú výšku nepoznáme), mal biele vlasy spletené do vrkôčikov, modré oči a v čase Vojny o Prsteň mal dlhú bielu bradu. Rodostrom Thengel = Morwen | ----------------------------------------------------- | | | | | Neznáma Théoden = Elfhilda Neznáma Neznáma Théodwyn sestra | sestra sestra Théodred História Skorý život Théoden bol najstarším synom Thengela a kráľom sa stal po smrti svojho otca v roku 2980 T.v. Ovládal sindarčinu a hovoril radšej západčinou ako rohirrčinou a počas svojej mladosti strávil čas v Gondore. Jeho sestra Théodwyn žila spolu s ním v Edorase a keď ona aj jej manžel zomreli, prijal jej deti Éomera a Éowyn za svoje vlastné. Mal syna, Théodreda, ktorého matka, Elfhilda zomrela pri jeho narodení. V jednom zo skorých Tolkienových návrhov mal Théoden aj dcéru, ktorá sa volala Idis, no nakoniec bola odstránená, keď jej postavu zatienila postava Éowyn. Vojna o Prsteň V čase Vojny o Prsteň bol Théoden kráľom už takmer 30 rokov, starol a začínal byť unavený životom. Bol tiež stále častejšie podvádzaný jeho hlavným radcom, Grímom ( alebo Červivcom, ako ho väčšina ľudí v Marke volala), ktorý v tajnosti pracoval pre Sarumana Bieleho a možno dokonca svojho pána trávil jedmi. Théoden mal tiež barda, ktorý sa volal Gléowine. V posledných rokoch pred Vojnou o Prsteň nechal Théoden vykĺznuť vládu zo svojích rúk a Gríma sa stával stále mocnejším a mocnejším. Rohan znova sužovali orkovia a Šedivci, ktorých riadil Saruman vládnuci z Isengardu. Keď bol Théodred smrteľne zranený Sarumanovými orkmi v bitke pri brodoch Isenu, dedičom sa stal Éomer, ktorého však Červivec nenávidel a nakoniec ho nechal zatknúť. Keď sa pred ním objavili Gandalf a Aragorn, Théoden najskôr odmietol Gandalfovu radu vytiahnuť proti Sarumanovi, no potom, ako bol vyliečený, prepustil svojho synovca, pozdvihol svoj meč a viedol rohanských jazdcov do bitky o Helmov žľab, po ktorej sa stal známy ako Théoden Ednew, čo znamená Obnovený, pretože zhodil Sarumanovo jarmo. Viedol Rohirrov na pomoc Gondoru do bitky na Pellenorských poliach, v ktorej vyzval Čierneho hada z Haradu, zabil ho a spolu s ním aj jeho vlajkonosiča. Zaútočil naňho Pán Nazgûlov a bol smrteľne zranený, keď naňho spadol jeho kôň Bielohriv, ktorého vyplašila Nazgûlova okrídlená príšera. Bol okamžite pomstený Éowyn a hobitom Meriadocom Brandylenom, ktorí obaja vytiahli do vojny v tajnosti. Pred svojou smrťou povedal Merrymu, že je spokojný, pretože zťal Čierneho hada. Etymológia mena Théoden je prekladom pôvodného rohirrského mena Tûrac, starého slova pre kráľa. Vidno v ňom vplyv elfského kmeňa tur-'' znamenajúceho ''moc/panstvo, ktorý sa vyskytuje aj v Turgon a podobných menách. Meno Théoden je pravdepodobne prebrané z anglosaského slova "þeoden", ktoré znamená "pán". Je príbuzné so staronórskym slovom þjóðann, ktoré znamená "vodca ľudu" (inými slovami kráľ). Zbrane Théodenov meč sa volal Herugrim a bojoval ľavou rukou. Citácie * "Povstaňte, povstaňte, jazdci Théodenovi! Prebúdzajú sa ukrutné veci! Oheň a krviprelievanie! Kopije sa budú triasť, štíty budú praskať, je deň meča, červený deň, než vyjde slnko. Cválajte! Cválajte! Cválajte do Gondoru!" Théoden * "Zbohom, moji hobiti. Kiež sa stretneme znova v mojom dome. Tam mi poviete všetko, po čom vaše srdce túži: o skutkoch svojich predkov tak dávno, ako si ich pamätáte; a budeme hovoriť o Starom Tobym a jeho koreninách, zbohom!" Théoden sa v Isengarde lúči s hobitmi * "Budeme mať mier, keď zmizneš spolu so svojimi dielami a s dielami tvojho temného pána, ku ktorému by si nás priviedol. Si klamár, Saruman a kaziteľ ľudských sŕdc. Naťahuješ ku mne ruku a ja vnímam len prst na pazúre Mordoru." Théoden * "Kde je kôň a jazdec? Kde je roh, čo duje? Odišli ako dážď na horách... Ako vietor na lúke. Dni odišli na západ, za kopce... Do tieňa." Théoden * "Môžeme mať mier. Môžeme mať mier, keď sa zodpovieš za spálenie Západného úvalu a za deti, ktoré tam ležia mŕtve. Keď životy vojakov, ktorí boli dosekaní pred bránami Hlásky budú pomstené! Keď odvisneš na šibenici pre zábavu tvojich vlastných vrán, vtedy môžeme mať mier." Théoden Zdroje http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/t/theoden.html http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Theoden http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Theoden Category: Ľudia Category: Rohirrim Category: Králi Rohanu Category: Ľudia Category: Rohirrim Category: Králi Rohanu